Kaiju Wars Episode 6: The Nightmare Serpent
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. Pollution in Lake Obake awakens the terrible Manda, but that's not GForce's only problem. Just how long CAN Miki keep Godzilla under control? COMPLETE.
1. Adolescent Rebellion

Well, I think the wait for this story's been rather long… anyway, I present, at long last… "The Nightmare Serpent"!

Again, all you need to know about the series is that Miki Saegusa is 15, works with G-Force which is not related to the UNXCC and has a psychic link to Godzilla, who imprinted on her when he hatched. These stories are inspired by Godzilla: The Series.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ADOLESCENT REBELLION

The small raft bobbed up and down into the water next to the noticeably larger white vessel, moving just slightly back and forth in the waves.

Miki allowed one arm to dangle overboard as she finished calling out with her mind to the dark shape that stirred under the waves.

"OK," She started, turning to Takuya and Miyuki, who were seated in the raft behind her, "_What_ are we doing? One more time."

"We're just trying to get a skin sample from Godzilla," Miyuki replied. "So if we can find a loose scale or something, that'd be perfect. And just to reiterate," She pointed to the small patch on her sleeve, "If the radiation patch turns green, time to get the hell out of dodge before we're toasted."

"You're mixing metaphors again," Miki reminded her as the water bulged behind her.

A huge, saurian head rose from the surface, sniffing slightly at the air, covered in charcoal-grey scales with blazing orange eyes and spikes that almost resembled spiky hair. Godzilla gave a quiet rumble, turning down to regard his adoptive sister.

As Godzilla lowered his face to the boat, Miki unexpectedly hoisted herself up onto the tip of his snout, standing atop his nose.

"Be careful up there," Takuya reminded her as she stepped forward, kneeling down and patting a scale on the middle of Godzilla's snout. It was already nearly off, hanging by a thread; in fact, unless she was mistaken, it wouldn't hurt a bit.

"Now hold still, Goji," She instructed as she set her hands on the scale.

Before she could even do something, however, Godzilla's blazing orange eyes upwards towards the source of a whirring, chopping sound.

As the news chopper circled in the air above him, Godzilla suddenly swung round, the force of the swing sending Miki flying off his snout.

The force of the air as she fell batted her face and torso as she screamed from the shock and fear of the fall, her limbs flailing before she hit the cold, hard surface of the water, instantly soaking her to the skin.

Godzilla issued a bellowing roar at the chopper, his tail flailing behind him and striking the raft from beneath, flipping it like a coin and sending its two occupants tumbling into the water.

On the deck of G-Force's ship, Kazama looked on, just as shocked.

"Guys," he called to Osaki and Akane, "I think we got a problem!"

As Godzilla snarled at the chopper, his spinal plates flashed bright blue, and a jet of searing blue flame shot forth from his mouth…

* * *

As you may have guessed, this episode draws a lot from the Godzilla: The Series episode _Bug Out_, mainly with Godzilla's behaviour. This is for two reasons: One, that episode didn't really do that much with the concept, and two, stories where something happens to Godzilla, like being poisoned or mind controlled, are always the best ones… in fact, those two are coming up soon as well.

All reviews welcome!


	2. Lake Obake

Right then: Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

LAKE OBAKE

As Miki broke the surface of the water, carried up by the aftershock of the impact, she heard the roar of fire shooting from Godzilla's mouth.

Looking up, ignoring the seawater stinging at her eyes and the strands of soaked hair clinging to her face, as the chopper swerved to one side.

The blast of fire shot clear through the tail of the chopper, leaving nothing but a jagged mass of fused metal glowing white-hot. The craft spun out-of-control through the air, spiralling down before skidding across the surface of the water as the whirring of its rotor blades slowed to a stop.

Godzilla hunched down, giving a vicious, reverberating snarl as his tail lashed in the water. As it slammed down into the water, it sent waves of water and foam in all directions.

Miki braced herself as the wave of water struck her head-on, sending her flying back, submerging her just briefly before she rose up again, coughing up water.

A rubber ring slammed down into the water beside her, attached to a rope leading to…

"You still in one piece, kid?" Kazama shouted from the side of the ship.

Miki nodded, grabbing onto the life preserver.

As soon as she was onboard, however, Godzilla turned, diving into the water headfirst and sending another wave of water in the direction of the boat. The small white vessel, carried by the momentum, turned sideways-on in the wave.

Miki felt herself strike the wall, someone else- she could only guess at who it was- slamming into her as a wave of water sprayed in through the front window, everything around her rolling into one spinning blur of motion. For a second, she was sure they would be sent plummeting into the water.

Then, it was over, and the ship was still again, rocking back-and-forth, only a few lingering waves remaining where Godzilla had shot downwards.

She stood up slowly, as Osaki immediately raced outside.

The chopper sat bobbing on the water's surface, the two pilots inside pushing aside the door; at least they were still alive. Trails of smoke rose up from the tail of the chopper, and two of the rotor blades were broken into pieces by the force of Godzilla's attack.

"Dude…" Kazama finally spoke up, "What the hell was that?"

"That," Akane answered harshly, "Was what I've been warning you people about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-Force HQ

With the ship now sat squarely in the dock at G-Force HQ, the team finished disembarking.

"That settles it," Akane announced, "It's out of control."

"You don't know that!" Miki snapped.

"Miki has a point," Osaki reminded Akane, "Godzilla's never attacked without provocation before. There must be some kind of cause."

"Adolescent rebellion?" Miyuki offered up.

"Animals do tend to become more aggressive and territorial as they mature," Takuya pointed out, "Usually due to a desire for their own territory; maybe that's something to do with it."

"I don't think so," Miki shook her head, with one hand placed on her forehead, "I could sense he was angry when he blasted the chopper…"

"Ya think?" Kazama rolled his eyes.

"…But now he just feels… normal," Miki finished.

"Well maybe it _is_ a growing-up thing," Kazama suggested. "Like a phase."

"Godzilla… is going through a phase?" Miyuki repeated dryly.

"Yeah," Kazama shrugged, "I mean, he only hatched about a month and a half ago, right? So maybe he's growing up."

"So you're saying that was a tantrum," Miki asked quizzically.

"Well he's as big as he's gonna get," Kazama pointed out, "But maybe he's still growing mentally, y'know?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Takuya spoke up, "But Kazama has a point."

"I do?" Kazama asked, clearly surprised.

"It could be the case," Takuya reasoned. "If so, then by all assumptions, this situation is only temporary."

"Which raises two questions," Akane brought up. "Firstly, how long is this going to last? And secondly… how bad is it going to get?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Obake, Japan

Night had long fallen on the lake, but by the shore, the noises of construction still continued.

On one side of the lake, bulldozers were hard at work, pushing up and aside huge collections of rock and earth, cranes lifting construction materials towards the half-completed building, surrounded by scaffolding with some dark-coloured metal girders still showing.

On one side of the building, emblazoned in red and gold letters, were the words 'Marutomo Corp. Headquarters'.

A small boat moved away from the area, much of it loaded with waste building materials, asbestos and chemicals.

One of the workers started heaving the bags of waste, followed by his co-worker, throwing the waste overboard into the rolling waves.

Beneath, in the murky depths, growing that bit more cloudy with the dust of the waste casually dumped into the water, a shape began to move.

A vast, serpentine body, its back sporting a row of small, sharp spikes, with small, finger-like fins on various points along its body, rose through the water…

"I hate this job…" One of the workers groaned, pushing another case over the side.

"Yeah, well somebody's gotta do it," the other shrugged before pushing over a case of his own. "Well, that's the last of it…"

The first worker started up the engine, the boat moving back towards the construction site. As it cut a wake through the water, another, much larger shape of displaced water began cutting its way towards the small craft…

"Hey," One of the workers nudged the other on the shoulder, "Y'see that?"

As the two laid eyes on the huge, quickly moving wake, it suddenly shot forth.

The tip of a pair of huge jaws, covered in emerald-blue scales and containing rows of jagged fangs, snapped shut around the craft, smashing it to pieces.

As quickly as it had appeared, the serpent dived into the water, pulling the boat and its occupants with it.

* * *

And there we have it! Introducing Manda. For each story, I'll try and have something going on other than just the monster rampages, so that the series doesn't get too repetitive.

All reviews welcome!


	3. Rampage

OK then, Chapter 3, and KW Godzilla's first ever rampage. Enjoy!

Oh and the design for this version of Godzilla is up on DeviantART, in case anyone's interested.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RAMPAGE

"Alright, people," Colonel Gordon announced as the group entered G-Force's meeting room, "Will somebody _please I _tell me why we were sent footage of a helicopter getting hit by the business end of a fireball?"

"Well," Osaki started, "The theory right now is that Godzilla is going through some kind of 'phase'."

"Like a child," Takuya explained, "It could be comparable to puberty, at least that's the theory. I have an idea to calm the symptoms temporarily…"

"Uh-huh," Gordon interrupted him, "And how long will that take?"

"About two weeks."

"Guess what, doc?"

"We don't have two weeks?" Takuya asked.

"Damn straight. Something needs to be done _now_ to keep him under control. We need to look at this from a Military point of view," He leaned forward, looking at Miki in particular, "I've managed to convince the higher-ups to turn a blind eye until now. But this was an unprovoked attack. We can't avoid taking some sort of action without compromising the secrecy of this whole setup."

"They think I can't control him," Miki pointed out.

"Nobody outside this room knows you have any connection to him at all," Gordon reminded her. "I've convinced them that the chopper _was_ in Godzilla's territory…"

"Which might have sparked off the outburst," Miyuki realised.

"…And they're not demanding that we do anything yet, because by some small mercy that lizard's never actually _killed_ a human being. But if this gets any worse…" He paused and looked straight at Miki again, "We might have to consider a… _permanent_ solution."

"No," Miki snapped, "We can't!"

"He's a wild animal," Gordon reminded her, "And I can't entrust anyone with a creature as potentially destructive as he is unless there's absolute certainty that it can be kept under control. I'm sorry, kid, but the risks are just too great."

"He doesn't _need_ to be under control," Miki shouted, a few strands of hair flailing with telekinetic energy as she struggled to keep her powers under control.

"Take it easy," Osaki advised her, "We'll just need to keep a closer eye on Godzilla until this blows over…"

Miki's eyes suddenly snapped wide open, the telepath gasping sharply as she sensed something.

"Don't tell me…" Kazama groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godzilla's spinal plates rose briefly from the water, sinking back into the waves as Godzilla cut a clear wake through the sea.

Before him, on the shoreline, sat the fish canner, some trawlers still unloading nets that poured out shining, silver-bodied tuna like shining water.

"Tell me he isn't," Miyuki groaned.

"He is," Osaki answered fearfully. "Oh Crap…"

Godzilla rose from the water, white surf cascading down his lean, muscular form, his tail lashing in the water behind him and sending out a spray of water. A bellowing roar issued from his throat, immediately sending the few workers that remained on the piers running for their lives at the sight of the gigantic saurian.

Godzilla waded forward through the water, leaning down and snapping up a whole trawler in his jaws. Moving his head slightly from side-to-side, letting a few fish rain down, he finally bit the entire vessel into two jagged halves.

Hissing angrily, Godzilla spat out his 'catch', having expected tasty, succulent fish and instead received a mouthful of harsh, tasteless wood.

He stepped forward, one three-toed foot slamming onto the concrete before him as he sniffed out of the air.

Hunching down, Godzilla sniffed at the roof of a small cannery building, immediately lifting both clawed hands to it and, with one swift motion, ripping the roof clean off before swinging it to the side, sending it splashing into the water.

"Looks like I'll need to finish working out that idea," Takuya commented.

"How does it work, anyway?" Miki asked as she threw open the door on the side of the ship.

"Oh, well it's fairly simple," Takuya recited, "The idea is for a device that emits ultrasonic signal in order to essentially 'communicate' with Godzilla, in a similar manner to the songs of a humpback whale. Hopefully the signals will at least be able to pacify him, and…"

"Why on _earth_ would you want him to answer that?" Akane asked as she caught up with Miki.

"Gives him something to do while I fix this," Miki shrugged.

Godzilla leaned down into the building, thrusting his head down and catching a mouthful of fish.

"Why's he smashing this place up?" Kazama turned to Osaki, "I thought he just foraged around underwater."

"Phase?" Osaki reminded him, guessing himself.

Godzilla rose his snout up into the air, swallowing a mouthful of fish, his tail swinging to one side to cut clear through the wall of another building. Godzilla turned around from his meal and the now-empty building, his tail swinging behind him and falling to the ground- on top of something else that was obscured by his body, sending up a cloud of debris and dust behind him.

He snapped his jaws, forward, biting into several crates and nets, only to spit them out irritably at their disgusting taste.

This was annoying him.

His spinal plates and eyes flashed blue, before the stream of atomic fire shot forth, surging into the small warehouse in front of him. The entire structure exploded, its entire shape becoming walls of flame and burning wood.

Satisfied with the attack, Godzilla snorted and turned away, sniffing at the air.

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted from the deck of the ship. The monster's reptilian head turned down immediately, a low rumble escaping his throat. "Go!" She pointed to the water.

Now to hope that he'd listen…

Godzilla rumbled quietly, taking a few large strides forward before his foremost foot splashed down into the water. In a few striding steps, all but his spinal plates had vanished into the waves.

"He's calmed down," Miki sighed in relief, looking back at the cannery, with its torn-apart trawler, gutted processing building, flattened trucks and incinerated warehouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-Force HQ

"OK," Miki admitted, "That was bad."

"He set a warehouse on fire," Kazama reminded her, "Again! Ooh… sorry," He winced as he realised what unpleasant memory he'd brought up."

"We seriously cannot let this keep up," Gordon declared. "Something's got to be done."

Breaking up what could have been an extremely heated conversation, the phone chimed on the wall next to Kazama.

"Mutant central," he announced as he picked it up. "One second…" He turned to the rest of the team, "A boat got smashed on Lake Obake last night."

"Where?" Miki asked.

"It's in Hokkaido," Osaki informed her, "It was declared a site of historical importance a while back… until the Marutomo Corporation got involved." Miki's expression soured at the mention.

"Think they've stuck their foot in it again?" Gordon suggested.

"It's possible. We'd best take a look, at least."

"No," Akane cut in, "With Godzilla in this… condition, he could do a lot more harm than good. Keeping him under control has to be our top priority."

"All we'd need to do is find out what we're dealing with, right?" Kazama brought up, "So how about if just a few of us go? The rest can stay behind and keep an eye on the Big G."

"Gets my vote," Miyuki answered definitely.

"Then Kazama and I will take off and check out the situation at Obake," Osaki announced, "Everyone else stays here and holds down the fort."

* * *

You know, we're three chapters in and we haven't gotten a decent look at the enemy Kaiju yet. How very odd…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed Godzilla's brief rampage. All reviews welcome!


	4. Unhappy Reunion

Sorry for the wait, everybody. Enjoy Chapter 4.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

UNHAPPY REUNION

The chopper descended slowly onto the helipad atop the half-finished Marutomo Building, its blades slowing to a stop as Osaki, Kazama and Colonel Gordon disembarked.

"Nice looking place," Kazama commented, looking across the cold steel of the roof towards the sparkling waters in the lake, reflecting the shining light of the sun as a few gulls skimmed across the smooth surface.

"Captain Osaki," An all-too-familiar smug, self-satisfied and overall slimy voice drew the attentions of the three new arrivals.

There he was, greying black comb over, business suit and all: Hideo Marutomo.

"Mr. Marutomo," Osaki retuned the greeting icily.

"Looks like we're fixin' another of your messes, huh?" Kazama chuckled, before pausing and looking blankly at Marutomo for a second. "Wait a minute…" He turned back to Osaki and Gordon, "Who let his ass out of jail?"

"As I told you before, my friend," Marutomo smirked, "Mothra had been proven to pose no immediate danger by the best scientific minds in that field of research. There was no way I could be held responsible for the events that followed."

"_And_ you didn't learn your lesson, did you?" Kazama shook his head.

"There was no way we could have known that such an incident would occur again," Marutomo gave a clearly rehearsed statement, "I assure you, our actions here are fully permitted by the local government."

"'Permitted by' here having the meaning of 'bribed'," Gordon muttered.

"I'm starting to wonder whether we should help this guy at all," Kazama crossed his arms.

"That's enough," Osaki interrupted him, before looking down as something at the base of the building caught his attention.

Not far from the construction site, a medium-sized crowd of people seemed to have swarmed the edge of the site, the outlines of white placards and banners visible over chants and shouts hurled at the construction teams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what have we here?" Osaki demanded of Marutomo as the small group approached the gatherings of protestors.

The chants became angry shouts as soon as the crowd caught sight of Marutomo, signs waving that proclaimed such slogans as 'Protect our Lake' and 'Marutomo's gotta go'.

"Merely a bunch of radicals," Marutomo stated derisively, "A gang of tree huggers making a fuss about nothing that's any of their business."

"I can't blame them for not wanting you building around here," Osaki reminded him. "This area's supposed to be a site of natural importance."

"Sacrifices have to be made in the name of progress," Marutomo replied simply.

"Sacrifices?" An old, wizened voice interrupted him.

An tall, elderly man, with a long, flowing near-white beard and similar hair tied back, which made his tanned skin clad in white-yellow robes, stepped forward with the aid of a thick, knobbly wooden walking stick.

"You again," Marutomo muttered.

"You were warned, Marutomo," The old man pointed accusingly, "You have corrupted this sacred place, and now you will pay the price of your transgressions. You have brought the rage of Great Manda upon you!"

"Great Amanda?" Kazama asked quizzically, scratching the back of his head.

"Manda," The old man repeated himself, "Her power will punish all who defile the sacred lake. Mark my words, Marutomo," He lifted his walking stick and pointed it straight at the businessman, "Manda's rage will not be sated until your corrupting presence has left this place!"

With that, he turned and stormed away back into the crowd of slightly confused onlookers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-Force HQ

Miki was sprawled over the bed in her quarters, her head resting on top of her hands as the news report continued.

"…No casualties have been reported," The reporter continued, "But damage is reported to be over 12 million yen. Godzilla has not been sighted since the attack, and so far neither the JSDF nor G-Force have revealed what is to be done to prevent another incident…"

Miki looked up as the door opened, Miyuki stepping in with a concerned look.

"You OK?" She asked for the tenth time since Osaki and Kazama had left.

"Fine," Miki replied, changing channels. "Why?"

"It's just that you haven't left your room since… well, since that mess at the dock."

"Well I'm guessing things haven't gotten much better?" Miki asked bitterly.

Miyuki sighed, sitting down next to the teenager and looking down sympathetically.

"You're worried about him, huh?" She asked gently.

"My brother set fire to a warehouse," Miki answered, "Yeah, I'm a little concerned."

"I understand," Miyuki reassured her, "But it probably is just a phase."

"But what if it isn't?" Miki insisted. "What if he's hurt? What if he's sick?" She slumped back down, looking out of the window, "I can't help him and… I'm scared of what he might do…"

"Miki," Miyuki sighed, "I don't blame you for being worried." She leaned over, brushing a hand through Miki's hair, "We're always getting worried about you, anyway."

"I know," Miki sighed. The other members of the team had been like a family to her for years, and if anyone, Osaki and Miyuki had been the closest thing she knew to parents.

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, her hair flailing wildly as her eyes sparked with energy, and the sudden rush of rage pouring from Godzilla's mind.

"Don't tell me…" Miyuki shook her head fearfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mechanical arms lowered the off-yellow minisubs into the water, two remaining still above as the submersible came to rest on the surface of the water.

"We've got ground forces moving in," Gordon explained, "But so far we don't even know what this thing looks like; except that it's got big teeth."

"So considering what happened the last time Marutomo forgot to pull his head out his back end," Kazama suggested, "Anyone else thinking this could be that 'Manda' thing the old guy seemed so fond of?"

"Either that, or it could be another one of these things that are crawling out of the woodwork," Osaki replied. "Anyway, if we take the minisub we can at least get a look at this thing; then we head straight back up.

"Which means 'don't do anything stupid'," Gordon said directly to Kazama.

Kazama gave a brief, joking salute, before turning to follow Osaki down into the minisub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small craft moved slowly through the water, a pair of brilliantly shining searchlights arcing out around it.

"Water's perfectly clear," Osaki commented. "Visibility's about as good as it's going to get."

"About how deep is this lake?" Kazama asked, looking down into the dark depths below.

"Just below the sub's limit," Gordon informed him over the radio, "These things were constructed to explore the lake, kinda like in Loch Ness."

"Here, Nessie, Nessie…" Kazama mumbled out loud, as the searchlights continued to sweep through the water.

"I should've brought Miyuki…" Takuya sighed, before glancing down at the radar screen.

On the edge, a massive, bright blip suddenly appeared, moving in an arc towards the centre.

"We're got company," Osaki nodded to Kazama.

"Uh-huh," Kazama answered slowly, not taking his eyes off a distant spot in the water, "So this Manda thing's supposed to be like some sort of great big water dragon?"

"…Yeah," Osaki recalled, "How'd you know that?"

"Because that's it over there," Kazama pointed to the streamlined shape that arced towards them in the water, a draconic head atop the serpentine form ridged with small spikes, small fin-like hands along the body that, with a huge swish, propelled it towards the sub.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I love those:D

Next Chapter: Is this the end of Osaki and Kazama? Plus Godzilla rampages again!

All reviews welcome!


	5. Lashing Out

Ah, I feel good today. See, a while ago, I started writing a novel. I lost the file when my old computer went south, and considering the hours of work I put into it, that was kind of crushing. But yesterday, with my Dad's help, I finally retrieved it from the backup disk, which absolutely made my week. So you never know- "Different Worlds" could be coming to a bookstore near you!

Back on topic, Chapter 5 is here, and at last we get a decent look at Manda. Plus, more violence from the presently-temperamental Godzilla. Yeah, lots going on here. Enjoy!

Oh, and I have recently discovered that Warren Zevon's "Werewolves of London" is the best song ever. Fact.

Godzilla is © Toho.

* * *

LASHING OUT

The freighter cut across past the small natural bay, shielded from weather by the cliffs on either side, the waves rolling lazily at its side.

The captain placed the magazine down, taking another bored glance around the cabin after an _extremely_ uneventful journey… to see the massive shape approaching on radar, coming up from underwater.

"Jesus Christ…" he breathed, before grabbing the intercom and almost yanking it out by the cable. "All hands, brace for impact!"

The water bulged in front of the ship, and for a second it looked as though the top of a mountain emerged through the waves. A slender, muscular body, covered in charcoal-grey skin, a reptilian snout, arms held to the chest and rows of jagged spikes all rose through the view of the window, the old captain almost falling over in shock.

Godzilla lunged forward, diving back down into the water in a wall of surf, his lasing tail, lined with razor-sharp spikes, arcing to follow him as the entire freight and all on board were doused with sprays of seawater.

The tail slammed into the front of the ship, smashing through wood and slicing through metal as the entire tip of the craft broke off, splashing into the now-churning waves.

The sea exploded, Godzilla roaring up, shaking the seawater off like a dog and preparing to tear this intruder in his territory to pieces.

The white body of G-Force's ship suddenly sliced across the water, a wake expanding behind it as it curved its path and slowed to a stop.

Godzilla turned his head down, crouching to inspect the new arrival.

Immediately, Miki burst out onto the deck, running forwards as Godzilla turned the rest of his body to follow the direction of his gaze.

"Godzilla!" She shouted, pointing towards the water, "Go!"

Godzilla looked down, rumbling quietly…

Then stood up and turned back towards the tanker, barring his teeth in a vicious snarl.

He'd ignored her. She'd taken a while to get through to him, but he'd just completely ignored her…

Godzilla bellowed furiously, his spinal plates flashing bright blue…

"_Godzilla_!" Miki yelled at the top of her lungs, mentally screaming at him through the link.

Godzilla turned, the tanker forgotten as he turned his head, looking down at Miki.

"_Go_!" She pointed to the water.

Growling irritably, Godzilla moved away, sinking quickly into the water until the tips of his spinal plates vanished.

Miki slumped against the railing as the last circular waves caused by Godzilla's presence subsided, the slight rocking of the ship slowing and ceasing.

"You OK?" Takuya asked as he ran out beside her.

"Yeah," Miki nodded sharply, "It was just… hard to get through, that's all."

"That's not it," Akane spoke up from behind her. "We all saw it. He didn't respond to verbal commands."

"Meaning?" Takuya asked.

"Meaning this is getting worse," Akane replied coldly.

"The link still worked," Miki insisted, "I'm just not so good at using it. Whenever I try and use it by itself I nearly knock myself out, remember?"

"We might have to use it," Akane warned, "Otherwise…"

All eyes lingered for several moments on the spot where Godzilla had sunk into the waves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Obake

The creature that shot forth through the waves resembled a Chinese dragon, its head clearly reptilian and fringed with horns, slight webbed frills around the back of its head and a long whisker extending from each side of its snout. Two small pairs of claws that were grouped together to resemble fins were attached to its serpentine body, the spikes down its back ending just before the long fin on the tip of its tail.

And it was heading straight for the minisub.

"Hold on!" Osaki shouted, slamming the controls.

The sub veered to one side, shaking in the wake of Manda's enormous body shooting past it at speeds much higher than the small craft was capable of. The craft spun upwards as the dragon's tail swung beneath it.

"We're screwed!" Kazama shouted as Manda turned in the water beneath them.

Manda turned her head up, hissing furiously as her tail lashed madly, her entire body coiling behind her as she parted her jaws.

"Think we've outstayed our welcome?" Kazama asked, staring down as Manda as she prepared to strike.

"Definitely," Osaki nodded, gunning the engines.

As the sub started to rise, Manda shot up after it, her body straightening to give her maximum speed as she gained on the much smaller craft before her.

The minisub veered to the side, Manda shooting up next to it, her fangs missing the craft by mere feet.

Immediately, the dragon arced over, her tail swinging upwards towards the sub.

Osaki instinctively pulled a bright red lever, the sub's tanks blowing out streams of bubbles that propelled it downwards, avoiding the lethal strike from the tail.

However, so great was the force of the blow, that the small sub was sent rocketing down through the water, the shockwaves from the passing sending it spiralling into the depths of the lake.

"I'm gonna hurl!" Kazama shouted as the sub rolled over and over.

Finally, there was a deafening noise, somewhere between a clang and a thud, as the sub slammed into one of the many piles of rock that littered the seabed.

It lurched, and would have sent its two occupants crashing into the window had they not been buckled in, before finally coming to a rest.

"You OK?" Osaki groaned, cringing as he flexed his shoulder.

"Think so," Kazama replied groggily, "You?"

Osaki nodded, checking the radar and seeing that the large blip was moving away.

He reached forward, turning on the engines…

And nothing happened. The sub remained exactly where it was.

"Kazama," He announced, "I think we've got a problem…"

* * *

A primarily action-oriented chapter there for you to enjoy. Hey, Godzilla's been getting a lot of face time here, huh?

Next Chapter: Think Manda's mad? You ain't seen nuthin' yet!

All reviews welcome!


	6. A Watery Grave

Guess it's been a while since my last update. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

A WATERY GRAVE

The surface of the water remained eerily still, even as the JSDF units made their way towards the shoreline of Lake Obake.

Four tanks, a pair of MRLS launchers, and a few jeeps containing armed personnel slowed to a stop, the soldiers disembarking from the jeeps to assemble weapons and form ranks.

"Osaki!" Gordon shouted into his radio, "Kazama! What the hell happened down there?"

The only reply was the repetitive, grating hiss of static. And in this kind of a situation, only an idiot would let the person calling them eat static. Osaki was far from an idiot, and Kazama… well Kazama wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Colonel!" A soldier shouted from the impromptu radar station, "It's surfacing!"

As if to confirm the panicked report, the water began to bulge in various points, all forming a line as something huge and long rose towards the surface.

The water fell to the sides as the blue, draconic serpent rose from the water, almost resembling a series of scaly arches tipped with yellow spikes, the yellow horns that frilled its neck adding to the menace of her hissing face, complete with long whiskers on each side of the snout.

Manda gave a long, high-pitched hiss, her tail thrashing in the water behind her. Snarling into the air, the huge dragon turned towards the object of her rage:

The eyesore of a building that sat on the shoreline.

Across the lake, on the mountainside, the old man, his long beard blown slightly by the wind, his walking stick set on the ground, watched coldly.

"It is time, defiler," He whispered harshly, "For you to know the wrath of Manda…"

Manda reared up, her emerald eyes narrowing at the sight of her target…

"Fire!" Someone yelled into his radio.

The cannons of the tanks flared up, thick, burning smoke erupting as their shells shot up into the air with flashes of light.

Manda simply snarled, shooting forwards through the water.

Two soldiers levelled rocket launchers, took aim, and fired just as Manda lunged down for the base of the building. One rocket arced to follow her, the other shooting clean over her, both vanishing underwater with dull underwater explosions, turning the water a murky black.

The sounds of the projectiles ceased with a wave from Colonel Gordon, as the surface of the water became calm once again.

A few seconds passed, a number of soldiers breathing a collective sigh of relief, as though they might have driven the beast away.

Then, the water around the base of the building began to darken, filling with dust and debris…

"Tell me that building's empty!" Gordon shouted, earning a brief nod from his subordinate.

The Colonel prayed a silent thanks as the entire front of the structure collapsed, breaking away with the interior falling into the water as though a shell had been ripped open, wreckage falling into the lake like water from a fountain.

In just a few seconds, it was over, and only the bottom-back of the building, a trashed, cracked husk, remained standing as the cloud of dust cleared away.

"No!" Marutomo shouted furiously, "Not again!"

Suddenly, the water exploded one more, Manda rearing up with a furious hiss.

One of the MRLS launchers flared to life, a volley of missiles shooting out on plumes of smoke, arcing up through the air.

Manda leaned her head down, only a few of the missiles exploding against her tough scales, shooting down through the clouds of smoke and fire to sharply snap her jaws shut around the MRLS, lifting it into the air as the soldiers scattered beneath.

Turning, Manda tossed the vehicle away, sending it crashing down atop a tank, both vehicles bursting into flames.

Hissing irritably, the mammoth serpent turned away. These things posed no threat, and the enemy of the lake was defeated.

The long, blue-scaled body of the dragon sank into the water, the last of her spines enveloped by the waves as she vanished from sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any luck?" Osaki asked as he slammed his palm on the radar screen in frustration.

"'Fraid not, boss-man," Kazama muttered, "Can't even figure out what these do…"

As Kazama arbitrarily flipped a switch, the lights on the front of the mini sub suddenly activated, sending two beams of light through the dark water.

"Whoops," Kazama commented, "My bad… wait a second…"

Before them, the shafts of light coated and made visible a great stone pillar, resembling a huge, coiled-up dragon- no, not a dragon-Manda. In the carving's mouth was a spherical stone.

But it wasn't directly in front of them… in fact, it was slightly down…

Osaki and Kazama's eyes widened as they realised that their submersible was in fact perched atop the other pillar.

Behind them, a long flight of stone stairs rose up to a temple dug into the side of the lakebed.

"A temple?" Osaki thought out loud.

"Who the hell builds a temple underwater?" Kazama shook his head. "_How_ do you get it underwater?"

A few decades ago," Osaki explained, "There was an earthquake around here. Part of the lakeside collapsed into the water, and an old temple with it."

"Somehow," Kazama pointed out, "I doubt this is coincidence."

The radio suddenly crackled to life before them, Osaki scrambling to grab it.

"Colonel," He gasped into it.

"Thank God," Gordon's voice sighed from the other end, "You two still breathing?"

"Just about," Osaki replied, "We've found some sort of temple down here. What's your situation?"

"Manda just trashed the Marutomo Building, kicked our tails and decided to get the hell out of dodge. Can you two make it back up?"

"No good," Osaki shook his head, "The engines are packed in."

"Well we can't get down there with that thing in the way," Gordon replied, "How much air do you have?"

Osaki checked and turned to Kazama, his grim face expressing the situation without the need for words.

"Osaki?" Gordon repeated.

"A few hours," Osaki replied darkly. "At most."

* * *

Big ups to anyone who got the _Star Trek II_ reference in the first part of this chapter. Though not a Star Trek fan at all, I must admit that it's a good movie.

However, after this story, I may put Kaiju Wars on hold and just post all the episode summaries on my DeviantART profile. This is because I honestly don't think I have the patience to fles out a whole Godzilla universe over 20+ stories.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. All reviews welcome!


	7. Rescue Mission

Chapter 7. 'Nuff said.

Godzilla is © Toho.

* * *

RESCUE MISSION

The G-Force ship moved slowly across the water, Miki stood on the stern and scanning the water with her eyes, looking, listening and sensing intensely for any sign of Godzilla.

"Anything?" Takuya asked from beside her, earning a slow shake of the girl's head.

"He didn't respond at all," Miki repeated fearfully, "That's never happened before."

"It's probably just this phase," Takuya reassured her. "Although… if it's not… and there's the question of how much worse it could get… and I'm not helping am I?"

"Not really." Miki replied dryly, looking around for the hundredth time.

Akane suddenly leaned out of the bridge and shouted down to them both.

"We've got something!"

In a heartbeat, Miki and Takuya were on the bridge, looking down at the blip on the radar screen.

Miki was almost relieved to feel the twinge in the back of her mind, the familiar feeling of Godzilla's mind pressing into hers.

"It's him," she confirmed.

Not so far away, the water churned, Godzilla's head and upper back arching up and back down as he cut through the water.

"He's calm," Miki nodded as Godzilla turned towards the ship.

"No offence, kid," Miyuki answered, "But maybe we should go for a test first."

Nodding, Miki stepped outside as Godzilla, surfaced from the shoulders up, turned his snout down to regard her with the now-familiar emotions of curiosity and affection.

"Godzilla," She shouted, pointing towards the water, "Go!"

As Miki held her breath, her stomach gnawing at itself with anxiety, Godzilla obediently turned, the telepath letting out a strong sigh of relief.

"Something good, at last," Akane admitted.

Suddenly, Godzilla turned his head, sniffing at the air. Miki squinted her eyes, shut, stepping back and placing both hands on her head as a wave of emotion shot into her mind like a bullet. Just like before, it was pure instinct: a single, burning compulsion.

Snarling into the air, Godzilla turned and dived into the water.

"Where's he going?" Miyuki asked on behalf of the entire group.

"No idea," Miki shook her head, "But he's sensed something in his territory."

"And we all know what that means," Akane warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Lake Obake

A few people came and went about their daily routine on the front of the small seaside town, moving from one shop to another or climbing on and off busses, a few fishing rods dangled off the piers. Tourists bustled around souvenir stores, children licking at ice cream cones.

Then, the first few people spotted the mass of surf and rushing water that seemed to be moving towards the shore.

The water erupted, a huge reptilian head bursting out above a lean body framed with jagged spikes, all in one mountainous mass of scales and muscle that, in a second, was clear of the water, those before it scattering as a massive, three-clawed foot bigger than a bus slammed onto the ground, cracking the pavement beneath.

With a single bound, Godzilla cleared the buildings before him, cars swerving and screeching to a halt as the massive saurian stampeded over them.

And, back in the harbour, the small, white body of G-Force's vessel approached.

"Not good," Takuya piped up.

"Anyone here know how to fly the chopper?" Miyuki checked; She and Takuya were scientists, not soldiers, Miki was only fifteen, and Osaki and Kazama were off dealing with whatever was at Obake, which left…

"Get in," Akane instructed as she made for the small aircraft housed near the back of the ship.

Godzilla lunged downward, swiping at the earth before him with his claws. A cloud of dust rose around him as the end of his tail, the only part still visible in the shroud of debris, descended, and by the time the dust cleared, in its place was a gaping hole in the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Obake

G-Force's chopper descended onto the hastily-assembled heliport, its occupants taking in the sight of the shattered building.

As the group disembarked, Takuya quickly dashed off, gagging from the flight, as the others approached Colonel Gordon.

"What happened here?" Miyuki asked urgently.

Miki, however, turned her eyes to one side, narrowing them as she saw the other familiar person there.

"Marutomo," She scowled.

"Ms. Saegusa," Marutomo replied pompously, "An unexpected pleasure."

"Well let me guess whose fault this is," Miki said accusingly. "Doesn't look all that different from the last time you got what was coming to you."

"Where's Osaki?" Miyuki checked, looking around.

Guiltily, Gordon pointed towards the water.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Takuya asked nervously, recovering from his bout of airsickness.

"They took a minisub down to investigate," Gordon explained. "They're trapped on the lakebed, and their air supply's limited."

"Can't you get to them?" Miyuki insisted, "We can't just leave them there!"

"We can't get down there without having to get past this Manda thing," Gordon explained.

"Manda?" Akane repeated, her curiosity piqued.

"That's what we're calling the thing that did this," Gordon explained, "Picture the Loch Ness Monster in a bad mood."

"How many submersibles do you have left?" Akane checked.

"Two."

"Then two of us can go down in each one," Miki suggested.

"They're most likely dead," Marutomo cut in, "It's a useless effort."

"Shut it," Miki, Akane, Takuya, Miyuki and Gordon all snapped at once.

"We're going," Miki finished harshly.

"No way," Miyuki stated harshly, "You're staying here. There's no way Osaki would let us put you in that kind of…"

"Save it," Miki interrupted, "That doesn't work for Osaki, and it's not gonna work for you."

"Moot point, ladies," Gordon reminded them, "How exactly do you plan to get past our antisocial sea serpent?"

"He's right," Takuya thought out loud, "We need a distraction…"

Suddenly, the water by the shoreline exploded, Manda rearing up and hissing into the air.

On the other side of the group of humans, the ground split apart and, in a great cloud of dust, Godzilla rose from the earth, shaking chunks of rock from his body like a dog.

Manda hissed, Godzilla gave a bellowing roar, and each monster tensed, ready to strike.

"Well," Miki nodded towards her scaly familiar, "I always found Godzilla pretty distracting."

Akane quickly glanced from one of the monsters to the other.

"OK," She shrugged, "Let's go."

* * *

Next Chapter, ladies and gents, it's the showdown you've all been waiting for… Godzilla Vs. Manda!

All reviews welcome!


	8. Aquatic Showdown

And now, ladies and gentlemen… let the butt-kickin' begin! Godzilla Vs. Manda!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

AQUATIC SHOWDOWN

Manda lurched forth, her snarling jaws shooting through the air like a bullet even as Godzilla leaned to the side, hissing angrily as Manda's path curved up behind him. In a flash, the serpent was around on his right side, her fanged jaws snapping shut to bite into his forearm.

Miki watched on, gasping in fear as Godzilla roared furiously, shaking his upper body in an effort to remove his enemy. The small fin-shaped claws along Manda's body dug into the ground on the side of the lake, her serpentine body thrashing as it tried to curl around the saurian.

Alas, while perhaps lightening-fast and agile underwater, on dry land Manda's movements were slow and sluggish, and so it was without difficult that Godzilla swiftly grabbed part of the dragon's form in his jaws, swinging his head back and forth as his fangs sunk deeper into her flesh. Hissing in pain, Manda loosened her grip, and a single swing of Godzilla's jaws sent her upper half flying away from him.

"The subs," Akane spoke up below the struggling monsters, "We've got our chance!"

"What about Godzilla?" Miki realised, looking up as Manda rose for another strike at her adoptive brother.

"There's nothing we can do," Takuya reminded her.

"Besides," Gordon nodded, "Looks like he can handle himself."

Manda lunged forward, jaws parted, before Godzilla's tail whipped up through the air, striking her in the bottom jaw and knocking her back into the water, kicking a wall of spray as Manda turned away, hissing violently as Godzilla charged forward to follow.

As soon as Manda's tail had finally followed the rest of her into the water, Godzilla leapt forward and vanished after her into the waves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got their co-ordinates?" Takuya checked as he and Akane climbed into one of the submersibles. At a nod from the Colonel, they shut the lid just as Miki and Miyuki did across from them, the two minisubs descending into the water and dipping below the waves.

Swiftly, the two small craft moved down besides each other.

"Osaki?" Miyuki tried again on the radio, her face marred with a frown of concern.

After a tense second, the radio crackled to life.

"Miyuki?" Osaki's voice near-yelled from the other end.

"We're on our way down," Miyuki reported.

"Keep an eye open," Kazama warned her, "That's one hell of a snake problem they got here…"

"Taken care of," Miki informed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godzilla turned in the waves, growling into the water around him, sniffing as his limbs and tail held tense in the water. Turning his blazing eyes, he spotted the telltale sign of movement by his enemy and, with a single swing of his mighty tail, propelled himself forward.

As soon as he approached, however, Manda suddenly shot up, curving in the water to coil twice around Godzilla, her draconic form tightening and wrapping securely around his body, pinning one arm to his side as both creatures' tails thrashed violently in the water. Godzilla turned his head, snapping his jaws at the water as Manda's snarling face was held just beyond his reach.

Together, they fell, rolling down into the water as Godzilla struggled against the vice-like grip of the water dragon's coils, streams of air bubbles billowing from his mouth as they finally collided with the lakebed, the water around them filling with a cloud of dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" Takuya breathed in stunned reverence as the subs' searchlights scanned across the front of the temple, its steps and the huge, dragon-like pillars.

"You suppose it is some kinda guardian?" Kazama suggested over the radio.

"Not our priority right now," Akane reminded him as the subs detached. "I can attach the cables quickly enough."

"You'll need help," Miki spoke as she detached her seatbelt and made for the back of the craft, where the diving suits were held."

"Don't you dare," Miyuki shouted after her.

"We need someone in each sub to keep it still," Miki reminded her, "And I don't know how to drive one of these, so that has to be you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godzilla snarled viciously as Manda' now with a single coil wrapped around his waist, dragged him along the seabed, a trail of dust ever-rising behind him as the mighty reptile finally fixed his free hand on her hide, his claws stabbing into the scales as Manda turned, hissing angrily and rising up through the water, dragging the nuclear leviathan with her.

Pulling the coil away from himself, Godzilla finally freed his remaining hand and, pulling the coil away from himself, finally wrenched Manda's body away from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost resembling a stretched-out horseshoe in the water, the three craft remained still in the water as their passengers re-entered, their hulls depressurising as the water drained out of the bottom sections of each craft.

"Now," Akane instructed as she pulled off the diving helmet.

The submersibles on either side of the one occupied by Kazama and Osaki rose up, the cables connected between them pulling, tensing, then finally pulling the craft up with a sudden jerk, as the three subs started to rise through the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swinging his weight in the water, Manda's tail held tight in his grip, Godzilla hurled her downwards, the dragon's upper body slamming against a jagged pillar of rock as Manda hissed and shrieked her rage.

With another swing of his tail, Godzilla shot upwards, slamming into Manda's head as the rock formation gave way in a cloud of dust and falling boulders.

As the cloud cleared, Manda fell, her long body limp in the water as Godzilla looked down after her. Rearing up and throwing out his chest, Godzilla gave a bellowing roar of victory as Manda's unmoving form sank into the dark water.

Then, he turned his head, spotting the small cluster of lights that rose through the water. Narrowing his eyes and parting his jaws in a vicious snarl, he set off after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almost there," Miyuki confirmed into the radio, "300 metres to go… 270..."

Miki suddenly looked out into the murky deep around them, her expression suddenly filling with fear.

There it was again, that sudden, vicious spike of rage pressing against the back of her mind. And there was the shape of Godzilla, growing rapidly closer in the water.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked, looking up to spot the approaching monster.

"Not good…" Kazama piped up over the radio. "What'd we do to him?"

"He's doesn't recognise the subs," Miki realised.

"Miki, call him off!" Akane shouted.

"How?" Miki yelled in panic, "He can't hear me through this thing!"

"Use the link," Miyuki suggested.

"I've never used it on its own like this before! What if it doesn't work?"

"Then it won't make much difference, will it?" Osaki snapped, "Just do it!"

Gulping nervously, Miki closed her eyes, relaxing and feeling the sensation of Godzilla's sudden anger growing closer and closer. Normally, this experience, allowing the creature's emotions to submerge her own mind, was an almost euphoric one, but instead, there was a wave of red, burning anger.

Godzilla, she whispered through her mind into the link, attracting the attention of the anger's source. _It's us. It's alright._

Godzilla slowed, turning his head curiously, the anger receding back into his mind.

Go back, Miki said gently, _Everything alright. Just go back._

With a low rumble of agreement, Godzilla turned away and propelled himself through the water with a swish of his tail, while Miki slumped back in her seat with a long, heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

And there we have it. Hope the fight was alright, though I know it was a little short. I'm trying to keep away from a formula of just 'monster-shows-up-and-causes-trouble-until-Godzilla-kills-it', which is what I tried to do with the team members being stranded and Godzilla's phase in this story, though that formula will be used for certain enemies. You'll see…

Anyway, I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, as I rather enjoyed writing it. Just one chapter to go until the next episode, which will be rather different from this one…

All reviews welcome!


	9. Crisis Over

And now, episode 6 of Kaiju Wars comes to a close. Sorry this one took a little longer.

Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

CRISIS OVER

The waves slid to the side as the left and right subs surfaced, the middle craft pulled by the wires finally rising in-between. Immediately, the tops of all three submarines were thrown open, G-Force's members disembarking hastily.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Kazama groaned as he exited the sub.

As soon as Osaki followed him out, Miyuki ran forward and grabbed him in a tight hug, much to everybody's surprise.

"…Sorry," Miyuki gasped, her face blushing bright red as she realised what she'd just done, "…Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Osaki chuckled, "My legs feel weak enough as it is."

Suddenly, with a rush of water, a massive, grey-scaled reptilian head fringed with rows of small spikes rose behind them, Godzilla surfacing from the chest up as he turned his head round, fiercely exhaling through his nostrils as he caught sight of the remaining tanks and missile launcher on the shore.

"That can't be good," Osaki observed as the great saurian gave a deep growl.

"Miki," Takuya spoke up, "Any plans…?"

Suddenly, however, Godzilla turned away, quickly sinking back into the water.

"Guess he's over it," Miki observed.

"So it would seem," was all the reply that Akane gave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three subs entered the dock again, they found a relieved Colonel Gordon waiting there for them… and an angry-looking Marutomo. Once the happy reunions were out of the way, the businessman didn't take long to voice his opinion.

"I hope you people are satisfied," Marutomo snarled angrily, "I've lost countless millions, as well as _another_ headquarters, all thanks to you people!"

"Actually, no," Osaki spoke up, taking a step forward from the group, "We're not. But we will be, because one day, Marutomo, you _are_ going to pay for what you've done."

"Listen here," Marutomo started.

"No, _you_ listen," Osaki snapped, "This time, we're just going to walk away. But this isn't the first time you've endangered people's lives, Marutomo, all for the sake of getting a little richer. You brought this on yourself, and honestly, I wouldn't lose that much sleep if we'd just let that thing eat you alive. But that's what makes us better than you, and always will. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Needless to say, Marutomo was gone within ten seconds.

Miki, however, suddenly felt her gaze pulled upwards.

Standing between two trees, she spotted the old man, his walking stick in one hand, looking down at her. In fact, she could have sworn that his cold gaze was directed right at her eyes.

And, as soon as she blinked, he was gone, with nothing to suggest that he had ever been there at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-Force HQ

"Well," Miyuki announced, thumbing through a few pieces of paper, "Turns out Kazama was right: It was a phase."

"So monsters have phases?" Kazama thought out loud, "Does that mean Mothra gets 'women's problems'…?" He immediately stopped when Akane slapped him round the back of the head.

"I ran some blood tests with a sample that Miki helped my get hold of," Miyuki continued, "And to be technical, it was a temporary hormonal imbalance; basically nothing more than an excess of monster testosterone."

"So it's over?" Miki checked.

"Yup," Miyuki nodded as she checked the paper again, "And since the levels are now just as low as before and are holding steady, it doesn't look like it'll happen again."

A brief, electronic buzz interrupted them, as Osaki picked up the phone.

"Hello?… One second…" He put the phone down. "Miki, your friend's here, you gonna be OK?"

"Sure," Miki smiled as she left the room, "Long as I don't have to put up with any more of my little brother's tantrums, I'll be fine."

"Should we be letting her just go out?" Akane checked.

"Well she's got the best bodyguard you ever did see," Kazama reminded her, "She'll be fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Bout time," Miki joked as she exited the base to see her old friend, Chinatsu, "I was forgetting what you looked like."

"Yeah, missed you like a hole in the head too," Chinatsu smiled, "So: Lunch?"

"Sure, if you found anywhere good."

"Well," Chinatsu thought, "There's a Chinese place just opened: I think it's called the Water Dragon."

Miki froze.

"…How about a burger instead?"

* * *

I know that ending wasn't exactly stellar, but hell, I wanted to end the story on a positive note, plus I wanted to use that joke for a while. Osaki's speech to Marutomo wasn't that easy to write as well.

And would you believe it, nobody seem to have noticed the old man…

Oh, and Kaiju Wars Episode 7 is now up for viewing!

All reviews welcome!


End file.
